Conlon's Cane
by fangirling4life3
Summary: When a girl tries to steal Spot Conlon's prized possession, you know it's not gonna end well.[Spot,OC]
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my 1st fanfic so don't judge it too harshly:) Enjoy and review!**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own Newsies:( but the OC's are mine**

 **Prologue**

Hiya. My name's Sydney Carter. I'm just gonna state the basics. I have blondish brown hair and strikin blue eyes. I am exactly 5'2 and no chance of growing any taller. I'm 15 years old. I'm not super outgoing but I am with friends. I love coffee and coslaw(which luckily is pretty cheap at Tibby's). Now that I told you a few details, here's my life.

I came to New York from Ireland when I was 7. My parents' names are Rosie and Vincent Carter. They both are the nicest people you'll ever know. They don't hit or abuse me or starve me or hate me. They're honestly good people stuck in a bad job at the factories and a god-awful place to live in, also known as a tenement.

Since the factory pays close to nothing, I joined a pickpockets gang. Turns out it's a "Let's go soak people half to death" gang. And I hate it and I'm waiting for my chance to spring. So that's where my life is right now.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you thought in the review please be relatively nice...I have feelings too㈳6**

 **-fangirling4life3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 1! Enjoy and review:)**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own newsies but I do have my OCs**

 **Chapter 1**

I'm on my way to Brooklyn, probably with the hardest job in all of New York. I never would have accepted this task if it wasn't for women's' rights. That's right, I'm a mini Susan B. Anthony. I hate it when men act all superior to women. NEWSFLASH\- 60% of the world's population is women, we could potentially take over the universe, turn cannabilistic, and eat all the men if we wanted to. Just sayin'.

This is basically what happened. My beloved(NOT) gang leader Blade made a deal with me. If I could do this job, I would get respect in the gang hood and not be made fun of for being a girl. Little did he know I didn't need respect 'cause I'm leavin after this job. With that in mind, I wasn't gonna say yes to the deal until he said,"unless you don't think a girl can handle it." That was one of the lines you don't cross with me. So I gave him a death glare, which I happily saw it made him cringe, picked up the directions, and stomped off. And I read it over. And now I realize I'm screwed.

So while I was walking, I came up with a chant to let my anger out."Blade is a no good egotistical male chauvinist pig. Blade is a no good egotistical male chauvinist pig. Blade is a no good egot-"

"So basically he's a ffffsucker." I whirled around to see who was talking and came face to face with a tall, lanky girl with reddish brown hair. I shrugged and started to walk again."That too." I stated. She snorted.

"My names Polka. You don't seem half bad." She spit into her hand and held it out. I did the same and we shook on it. Then I introduced myself.

"The names Blues. For my eyes and for the fact people always think I'm sad."

"Oh mines just 'cause I can dance the polka."

Then all the sudden we just started laughing and BAM! We connected.

We both had similar interests and personalities but are our own person. I told her about my background(only leaving out a few personal details) and she did the same. That's when she mentioned she used to be a Brooklyn newsie. And all the sudden I knew I could complete my mission.

"Hey if you were a Brooklyn newsie, you must know your way around the Lodging House, the streets, and the leader right?" I asked gaining excitement. "Oh you mean Spot Conlon?" she said with a bitter look. "Yeah that guy. Spotty or somethin."

"Spot," she corrected,"and yeah he's an arse." I grinned. "Well I'm glad you hate him." Polka looked confused. "May I ask why?!"

"I'm about to stir up a little trouble on Conlon's turf. Interested?"

Now she started to smile. "Interested?! This things got my name on it. What's the big scenario?"

I smirked and said,"Objective: steal Conlon's cane."

 **So that ends chapter 1. Tell me what you thought by reviewing and I hope you liked it㈇7**

 **-fangirling4life3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 and I'm sorry my chapters have been so short. I'll try to make them longer.**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own newsies but I do have Blues and Polka**

 **Chapter 2**

Then we both start laughing, almost maniacally. But what can I say? We're about to take down the 'King of Brooklyn.' By now it was pretty late in the afternoon, hottest part of the day.

"So where would Spotty boy be now?" If I was going to steal his prized possesion, I needed to know all I could. "All Brooklyn boys go swimming late afternoon to cool off, so probably on the docks, stripping." she grimaced. "Ohhhh real fun, yeah?" sarcasm dripping off my voice. Polka decided to ignore me.

"They'll start swimming pretty soon. Won't quit til it gets real dark."

"Heyheyhey Conlon's wouldn't swim with his cane right?! Unless he's more obsessive than I thought."

"He's just under that much obsessiveness. It's right by the edge of the dock furthest away from the entrance."

My face must have shown my excitement because hers turned to dismay."But you can't actually go get it. Even if you manage to get a fingernail on it, you'll have to get past all Conlon's other minions. They'll soak ya to death if they catch ya!"

"I always find a way to get what I want," I smirked,"and I want that gold tipped cane."

Polka shook her head,"Alright, I won't stop ya, but I can't be seen. I'll just be behind the scenes. The Brooklyn newsies really honor loyalty and I sold 'em out and left." I started to speed up my pace."Let's go to **Brooklyn** to steal that cane!"

* * *

The Brooklyn docks was pure chaos. We hadn't even put one toe on the wooden platform yet, but I already saw what Polka had been talkin about. There were a lot more boys than I had anticipated. To top it off, they were either down to underclothes or naked. And that's really distracting and disturbing, making it hard to plan my burglary. Then I started thinking out loud.

"You know, I'm wasting precious time here thinking of a plan of attack. Who knows how long Conlon will swim for anyway? I'm just gonna wing it."

And before Polka had a chance to tell me how bad that idea was, I sprinted onto the docks. I searched for my prey and saw it right by a dangerously high stack of crates. My eyes zeroed in on the cane so I wouldn't look _other_ places. I started to hear wolf whistles and cat calls so I knew my enterance hadn't gone unnoticed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw som newsies trying to get out of the water, either to attack me or flirt with me I don't know and honestly am not gonna stay to find out.

I was just about there. Right in front of me was that darn gold tipped cane, shinin in the sun. I turned around quickly. A small army of newsies had assembled and were walking over. I twisted back around and lunged for the cane. I know for sure I'm not sticking around til they become a huge fortress.

I grabbed the stick and began to go the way I went in when I came face to face with a pretty good looking guy, which after another glance I noticed was Spot Conlon. Golden blonde hair, glistening with water, lean but muscular, and hardened grey eyes glaring at me.

I glanced down at the object in my hand and it hit me. I am being caught red handed for stealing his prized possesion. I have to get out of here or I am literally going to die right here on the Brooklyn docks.

Thats when my body went into self preservation mode. I started wildly the cane at anyone in batting range and screaming a battle cry(which is a little scary in its self). The more I swung though, I realized even though it was effective, it would wear me out pretty quickly. And since the newsies were now all on the docks cornering me, I figured out the safest place to go.

I gave a salute to Conlon, brandished my new prize, and jumped into the murky water.

 **Ok guys sorry it took so long to update, it's been a crazy month. But hopefully I'll have plenty of time now cause its SUMMER! Read,rate, and review.**

 **-fangirling4life3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I haven't updated recently, and I'm sorry. I've been having a small writers' block, which hopefully I'll get over. So please read and enjoy!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Polar Bears 18, who was the 1st to comment, so THANK YOU!**

 **Dislaimer: Disney owns Newsies, but I created the OCs.**

 **Chapter 3**

As soon as I hit the water, I started to power swim. Flailing my limbs everywhere, trying to put as much distance as possible between me and the Brooklyn boys, which is pretty hard when you have a long black cane in one hand. I had 1 plan, but it was lousy and had a 0.01% chance of actually working. My plan was to just keep swimming til I reach the exit. Sounds relatively easy right? Not when you have about 50 swimming champions chasing you. The newsies jumped in after me, something I really hadn't thought of when I hopped off the dock. And of course they were gonna out swim me. Plus I was already losing a bunch of energy. I figured the safest place to get to was now the docks.

I scanned the area for a ladder or ramp or anything. No such luck. It seems like the newsies just pull themselves up. Maybe that's why they all seem to have six packs. Whatever. I have to at least try. So I took a deep breathe, and dove under the waves.

I glided through the water trying to be as stealthy as possible. My idea was a success, so far anyway. All the guys headed straight, where they thought I had swum to, but I actually went right. Peabrains. Once I reached the docks, I popped my head out of the water, quickly looked to see if there was anyone coming, and hoisted myself onto the platform. Which again, is very hard when you have a cane in your hand.

Once I got onto the dock, all I wanted to do was collapse. Stealing takes a LOT of energy. But I couldn't quit now. I was so _close._ So I picked my lazy butt off the ground and started to run. I kept running til I saw the exit. Then I looked at my surroundings for a minute. And I saw about 4 boulders of flesh and a twig. The twig being Conlon.

Ooooohhhh this was bad. Really really sulky.

"Ise believe ya sumthin of mine, and I want it back." Gosh, Conlon glares really forcefully. It _almost_ made me flinch. Notice I said almost.

I wasn't gonna let Spot intimidate me. I have worked all afternoon for this prize, and I'm not going down without a fight.

"What if I don't wanna give it back?"

One of the tall ogres spoke up. "Then we'll soak ya!" And with that he charged at me, nose flared like a bull. Wow for being such a large person, he has an amazingly small brain. I easily sidestepped him, ducked under his flailing arms, and neatly tripped him, sending him to a pathetic heap on the ground.

That was all I needed for my adrenaline to pick up. I loved a good fight. Even though I wasn't too sure I could win this one. But I had something they didn't. Speed and flexibility.

After I tripped the giant, I headed straight for the rest of them. I had little time before the rest of the newsies would come to help tear me to pieces. I punched the second one in the face, making him fly back clutching his nose. I kicked in the stomach as I passed him for good measure. Another newsie came running towards me(seriously, you'd think they'd learn) but i simply slid underneath his legs, grabbing his ankle with me, and he face planted into the ground. I sighed. This brawl was normal, nothing exciting.

I continued to make my way to the exit, swinging my cane at people and elbowing them in the necks or basically any body part I could reach. Then all the sudden I felt a tug on the back of my shirt, which swung me around to face Spot. I froze, giving him enough time to throw a very skilled punch to my stomach. Well, I wasn't gonna stand here and be a human punching bag.

I swiftly kicked him in the groin and started to dart away, but he grabbed the end of the cane.

"Nuh-uh. Not my cane girlie." He started pulling even harder, almost to the point where it will snap.

"Pull any harder and your precious cane will die in pieces. Just let go now and nothing gets hurt, except maybe your ego."

"Never."

This just wasn't gonna work. I came here for the whole cane, not half of it. Suddenly an idea dawned on me. Spot was pulling so hard that if I let go, he'd go flying into the water. So I did.

His face was priceless. First triumph, then shock, then panic as he knew he was gonna fall. I quickly grabbed the cane from his hand and watched in glee as the king of Brooklyn fell into the water with a huge splash. And with that I ran off the docks, onto the road, and caught on the back of a wagon, waving to all the Brooklyn newsies who were trying to catch up.

"By-Bye boys! Thanks for the lovely time!"

And there I was with a black walking stick, drenched, exhausted, and a little bruised, but never happier.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you like it㈳6 Please review!**

 **~fangirling4life3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! So I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. Summer is CRAZY busy, but hopefully this chapter will make it up to you. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 4**

So right now I am absolutely giddy with excitement. I mean, who could blame me. I just stole a _prized possession_ from one of the toughest leaders in New York. I mean you can barely make it out alive if you stole a marble from the guy, but nope I got the good stuff. Who knows the possibilities it has. I could use it for bragging rights, or make Conlon do something in order to get it back, or sell it to Brooklyn's enemy borough to get some cash. All I know right now is that this deserves a celebration.

Then I remembered something. Polka, of course. She was a huge part of the reason this mission was so successful. I jogged back to where we last were together, but she wasn't there. I wandered around the alleys a bit, figuring she wouldn't go to far. Sure enough soon I saw her talking to some guy. Correction; flirting. And she didn't do real bad either. The boy was tall, handsome, and from the looks of it, a rebel with a bandana and a cowboy hat. I started to walk my way over to them but I stopped myself. What if this guy was a newsie who knew Spot and would report back to him. I have worked to hard to get this to have it snatched away from me. So I looked around for a hiding spot for the cane, didn't see any, so I just shoved it down my pant leg. Hopefully it didn't arise too much attention.

"Hey yo Polka," I shouted as I swaggered up to them.

"Hey what up girl. I've been worrying. How did da,"giving a side glance to the stranger,"thing go?"

"Oh just fine and dandy." I winked.

She grinned,"Meet my new acquaintance, Jack Kelly meet Blues, Blues meet Jack."

This Jack character spit in his hand and held out his hand. I did the same and we shook on it.

"I'm the Manhattan newsie leader. Youse two newsies?"

"Naw we ain't really saddled down right now." Polka explained.

"Oh so youse guys are filed for unemployment."

"We prefer the term disengaged."

"Whys don't youse guys join da newsies. It stinks but ya get money in ya pocket."

Polka and I shared a look and nodded slowly. I spoke,"I guess we'll take ya up on your offer. Sure we'll be newsgirls."

"Great, lets go to Tibby's and celebrate our newest recruits."

And with that Jack took off towards the restaurant. We started to follow him while I murmured to Polka, " And to celebrate the greatest burglary in Brooklyn's history."

We high-fived and then ran to catch up to Jack, laughing all the way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I just wanna start off by saying that I am SOOOOOO sorry it took this long to update. The summer was crazy busy, and school starting just added to the chaos. But now I've gotten into the groove and hopefully I'll be updating more now. Without further a due, here's the story!**

 **Chapter 5**

As we started to walk to Tibby's, I noticed two things. One, Jack and Polka are totally making eyes at each other. Which is great cause they look super cute together. Jolka...nice ring to it. Two, this cane is _very_ uncomfortable in my pants. Seriously, it's digging into my skin in all the wrong places. Plus, Spot's germs and skin cells are covering this whole cane, and Lord only knows where his hands have been. With this in mind, I really didn't want to go to a restaurant and meet a bunch of boys. But they were giving us a job and a place to stay, so I guess this was sort of necessary to seal the deal and get the newsies to like me. Cause obviously I have no fans in Brooklyn. Not that I care. I don't need mindless thugs in my life. I have enough in my gang. Sorry _ex_ gang. Which reminds me, I have to break it off with Blade without managing to get killed and without letting them know I successfully stole the cane. No way am I giving that stupid thing up. It simply has too much value.

By the time I finished sorting through my thoughts, we had made it to Tibby's. Tibby's was the only place with great food and even greater prices. Jack ran ahead and held the door for us, acting as a fancy butler. You know, the ones with the wire rimmed spectacles and the pressed white shirt with the black vest.

Using the most hoity toity voice he could muster, he said, "After you madams."

Giggling our way through the doorway, Polka and I walked into the restaurant and gaped. I have never seen anything like it. Newsies were everywhere. Lounging on the tables, running, zigzagging around the waiters with trays of food, even dangling from the fan. It's a miracle no one tripped or got covered with the food. The restaurant was completely packed and full of energy. It made my want to jump in with them and run away at the same time. Although I like the vibes of my surroundings, I still feel completely on edge. I mean, if any of them figure out what I've done, I could be soaked or blackmailed, or even worse, handed over to Conlon, which would mean I was toast. I don't know who I can trust in this because I'll always be at the risk of being turned in. Oh god I am in SO much over my head.

All these thoughts were spinning around in my tired head when Jack came in and started to make introductions.

"Alright everyone listen up. Hey everyone quiet. SHUT UP," he bellowed.

Everyone slowly stopped whatever they were doing and looked over to their leader and two unfamiliar girls. Jack, looking pleased with himself, obnoxiously brushed off his clothes in a way of importance, then continued.

"Okay guys, we got sum new crew members. Dis is Polka and Blues. De are the newest additions to the clan. Goils, this is Racetrack, Mush, Crutchy, Skittery, Boots, Davey, Les, Kid Blink, Bumlets..."

Jack kept on rattling on, but my brain had had enough. No way was I gonna remember all their names. I'll just figure it out later. After he finished, he gestured to a booth with a short Italian kid with a cigar dangling from his lips, a shy looking blue eyed curly haired guy, a boy with a sick eye patch, and a kid with a crutch were sitting. Me and Polka looked at each other, shrugged then slid in.

I looked at them, trying to think of any of their names.

I looked at the guy sitting next to me and said,"I'm bettin you're Crutchy, yeah?"

He laughed a bit. "You bet right. How did you come to that conclusion."

I smiled and then the Italian kid turned to me. "Finally someboidy to bet with. You in ta gambling kid?"

"First of all, I ain't no kid. I'm 15. And ya, doesn't everyone?"

He hooted and announced to the whole world "I got me self someone to bet with." Everybody just groaned and told him to can it.

Then he explained,"Ya see doll, no one makes any stakes cause they tired of me. Or they know they are so out of their league cause I me self am an esteemed gambler. Dats how I got me name. Race short for Racetrack."

Oh so that was his name.

"Well nice ta meetcha Race. Da names Blues. You seem cool ta me."

And thats how me and Race's epic friendship began.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello friends. So I'm trying to keep my promise and update a lot more then I had been. And here is the next chapter!**

 **Shoutout to biankies :) Thank you SO very much for reading my fanfic and leaving some extremely nice comments.**

 **Now, to the story!**

 **Chapter 6**

It was real fun to have Race as a friend. We acted like complete toddlers around each other and bet on everything in sight.

He challenged me. "I bet you can't eat that whole burger in thirty seconds."

"Oh really? And how much are you willing to put on the table?"

Race grinned and slapped a nickel on the slab of wood, looking smug.

"Fine, but are you ready to lose?"

"Your mouth and capability to swallow will be the judge of that."

I shrugged and looked disinterested, but I was excited. A good bet and smack talk really turned on my competitive side. A small group of newsies gathered around our booth. Polka elbowed me.

"Prove him wrong, yeah? Girl power."

I laughed a bit and then got my game face on.

Specs, a newsie with glasses and a brain, nominated himself the judge.

"On your mark, get set, go."

And with that I grabbed the sandwich and started to chomp down on it. I furiously chewed and swallowed, gulping down a swig of water. I was almost there. I inhaled the rest of the burger, successfully satisfying my taste buds.

"And she's done with 5 seconds to spare." Specs sang, raising my hand in the air. The newsies all cheered and laughed at Race as he reluctantly put the 5 cents into my waiting hand. I was probably quite a sight, with sesame seeds on my lips and ketchup, mustard, and mayo slathered all over my smiling face.

Jack came over to slap me on the back and congratulate me. "Welcome to da newsies Blues. You'll fit right in our messy, ragged army."

I looked up at my new friends, who already felt like a welcoming family, and grinned happily.

* * *

After we paid the tab and left Tibby's, the newsies showed me and Polka where we would be living. The Newsboy Lodging House of Manhattan. Joy. But it was better than a box in an abandoned alley, so I'll take it. We walked in, and I immediately loved the vibes in there. Very homey with a staircase leading up to the bunks, I suppose, a couch squeezed into the corner with a bunch of stools and a bookcase, and a big oak desk with a friendly lookin man standing behind it.

"Heya Kloppman!" the boys greeted.

The elderly gentlemen tipped his bowler at them and then turned to Polk and I. "May I help you two lovely ladies?"

Jack stepped up with us. "Klopp, dese gals are gonna stick around us guys for awhile. Can ya get em signed in?"  
"Oh sure Jack, sure," then he turned to me and Polka, "Ya sure ya wanna live with these hooligans though? They are mighty loud and full of trouble."

Polka and I exchanged glances and slowly nodded.

Kloppman shrugged and gestured towards a jar filled with some change. "It's alright with me if you both pay a nickel every week and obey the curfew, which is midnight."

Then he turned to the boys, waggling his finger at them. "And absolutely NO funny business from you all."

The newsies all protested and threw their hands in the air.

"When have we eva done dat, don't cha have any faith in us, etc."

Kloppman shook his head and waved them away. "Jack, get them a bunk and give em da run down."

Jack nodded and showed us upstairs to the bunkroom. He walked over to an empty bed right up against the wall and closest to the window, my favorite.

"Alrighty then, dis will be your guy's shared bunk. Choose between yourselves who gets which level. Now for da grand royal tour. Bathrooms to your left, my room's to da right. I suggest getting up earlier than da others if ya want privacy. Rise and shine at five a.m."

With that he walked away and left us by our bed.

Polka shouted, "I call top bunk!" which is perfectly fine with me cause I roll when I sleep, plus I got the nightstand and easy access to the fire escape and window. So I plopped my tired butt down and threw the few things I brought with me under the bed. With a few cautious looks around the room, I slowly slid the cane out from inside of my pant leg and stuffed it under my mattress. Man, tomorrow I gotta find a better hiding place for it. And with that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, not looking forward to the early start to my day in the morning, but pleased that I found a place where I sorta felt like I belonged.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR READING (;**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE! So a few people asked me to try writing a chapter in a new point of view, so here it is! This chapter will be through Spot's eyes.**

 **Shoutout to HPNEWSIESALWAYS: Thank you for the ideas and super sweet review (: I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Chapter 7 (Spot Conlon's POV)**

I'm gonna kill someboidy. I'm really gonna kill someboidy.

"Shuffle!" I barked. A few minutes later he came nonchalantly through the doorway, leaning against the wall with his infamous deck of cards in his hand. He was so unafraid of my growing anger. Any other newsie would be blubbering in front of me, begging for mercy 'cause they took their sweet time getting up here, but not him. Then again, dats why he's me second in command.

"What's da problem dis time Spot? Still sore bout getting bested by a goil?" he mocked playfully as he started to pull out a cigarette. His calmness made me more mad. How could he possibly be at ease when a precious cane, _my_ cane was missing. Stolen out from under New York's toughest borough. And how _dare_ he mention that thiefing, yet pretty clever, cow in front of me. But I couldn't explode at Shuffle 'cause I wouldn't get any reaction from him. So I just gritted my teeth with my eyes flashing and continued.

"I slipped Shuffle. If it wasn't for dat wet patch I would've soaked her for sure," I argued, trying to convince myself.

Apparently it did very little to convince him also. "Uh huh Spot, whatever you say. Now, why'd ya haul my arse up here? I, being an esteemed gent of means, have places to be," he said in his best impersonation of Pulitzer himself. Normally, I woulda cracked a grin at his efforts, but today, I was in no mood.

"Have you found da goil yet? Better yet, have ya found da cane?" I doubted they had but I wanted to make sure.

Shuffle shook his head. "We sent all da birds out but so far they've come up with zip. 'Hattan did get some new bodies though, but I wouldn't think too much of it. Jackyboy is always letting in the strays."

I sighed, "Yeah ok, let me know if ya get anymore news. Just to be safe, send someone over to tell Jack I'm stopping by tomorrow to check out the new recruits. No rock will be unturned."

Shuffle chuckled a bit,"Wow okay dramatic. Just remember not ta blow dis out of proportion. Not like its a newsie war or anything that huge."

I just stared at him and ominously said,"I wouldn't be so sure."

With that he shook his head and slouched out, muttering something about Irish tempers. But I wasn't kidding. If this was gang activity or another borough's doing, I would deal with them harshly. This act of thievery is a personal blow on my dignity, not to mention Brooklyn's. And I am going to tear this city apart til I find that dumb broad.

 **I know it was pretty short but let me know if you liked a chapter from Spots POV. If I get some good feedback I'll try some other characters too. So PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Blue's POV)**

I hate mornings. I REALLY am not a morning person. I actually envy them. They have no problem getting up at all ungodly hours of the day and are chippy about it. Instead, I want to smack the smiles off their happy faces.

Apparently, Polka loves the feeling of complete despair, because come about 4:30, she's leaning over my curled figure, crooning,"Wakey wakey Blues. Let's get up and greet the day!" while poking me. And she wasn't doing it quietly either. Oh no, she felt the need to practically yell at me, waking half the house up in the process. But I wasn't having any of it.

I pulled the covers over my head, and held onto the sides of the bunk so she couldn't drag me out of bed. That didn't stop her annoying self anyway. Polka grabbed me by the heel and yanked. My whole body complained, but I wouldn't budge. She kept trying for about 5 minutes, then shook her head and left. I sighed in content. Finally, some peace. I fell into a dreamless sleep, distantly hearing the boys getting up and the faucet running.

I snuggled into my cocoon of blankets, but then tragedy struck. I was ambushed by a bucket of freezing cold water. With that, I jumped up, hitting my head on the bunk in the process, and went to go murder Polka, saying a variety of colorful words along the way. I spotted my friend trying to hide behind a sleepy Race. That wasn't gonna slide.

"POLKA!" I hollered, knowing how ridiculous I looked but not caring right now. I saw newsies trying to stifle their laughter at my drenched and enraged image.

She innocently batted her eyelashes, saw that was NOT gonna stop me, and promptly bolted out the door and down the stairs.

I started to follow her, but ran into a concrete wall, also known as Jack Kelly. He stumbled a bit, then smiled and threw an arm around me.

"Heya Blues. Aren't ya a sight?" chuckling as he looked me over. That sent the boys watching over the edge and they burst out in laughter. I glared at the lot of them and told them not kindly to shut it.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine in da early hours," he sarcastically joked.

I rolled my eyes and stomped to the bathroom, took a look at myself, and instantly saw why I was so funny. I was a mess. I looked like a soaked cat or mouse. I did my best to dry and comb my hair before throwing my cap on and waltzing out the door. I was on a mission. Three actually. One, find hiding place for cane. Two, leave gang without getting killed. Three, avoid Conlon at all costs.

I already had an idea of where to stash the walking stick, so I'll do that later. After buying some papers, I guess I could break things off with Blade. And mission number three is a life long goal. Never again do I wanna see the arrogant face of Brooklyn's King.

I waited in line with Jack and Polka, who I had forgiven, nodding occasionally while he blabbered on about selling and safety for us girls. Then we all bought newspapers, tormenting the grubby man working the center, Weisel aka Weasel. I took 75 papes. Unbeknownst to Jack, I had already done this job for while now, just under the radar. Soaking people in the hood only gets you so far, you know. I also pickpocket when necessary and sing on street corners if I'm desperate.

A bunch of newsies asked to sell with me, but I turned them all down. Right now, I had to go to the lion's den, and I didn't wanna drag anyone with me.

I ran to Harlem, where Blade normally works. I saw the group forcing some kids to empty their pockets. This made me a little uneasy and I gulped. I forgot how mean they really were. I couldn't talk my way put of this one, they wouldn't let me leave, no, I'd have to get kicked out.

So I put on my saddest and most scared face and started to fake limp toward them.

Blade noticed me right away and waved me over. I pitifully stumbled over.

Blade wasted no time. "Didja get da thing yet?"

I coughed and winced a bit,"I'm real sorry. They caught me and I got worked over. I barely made it out alive." I tried to make tears form in my eyes, sliding to the ground at his feet.

Blade gestured to me in disgust,"This is the type of thing you should expect from a women. Tears and messes, not to mention a half done job. Pick ya pathetic arse up and get outa my sight. You're finished."

Then he kicked me hard in the stomach and socked me once in the jaw. I got up and scampered off. I tenderly felt bruise and gritted my teeth. It stung, but the women comments were worse. That went a lot better than I thought it would. Yes, he said some scathing things and gave me a few wounds to nurse, like I knew he would, but something was off. The way he reacted to my failure. I've seen him almost kill people just for fun, and yet he only shook me up a bit. And his face, more his eyes, didn't show anger, they showed something like happiness, but an evil and cunning glee. Or maybe Blade was just tired from beating up so many people and I'm imagining it all.

I sprinted back to Manhattan, not wanting to wait for Blade to change his mind and soak me to the bone. I had a handful of papes left. I sold most on my way to Harlem and back here. So I wandered around, idly selling and thinking, not in any kind of hurry. And then, I came face to face with my nightmare. The King of Brooklyn was in Manhattan, standing right in front of me.

His eyes widened in recognition and he reached out to grab hold of me, but I was a little to quick. I swiftly dodged him and ran, zigzagging through fruit carts and moving carriages. I kept my pace up for about 15 minutes, or so it felt like, before ducking into an alleyway. I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Man, I'm out of shape. I'll admit, I'm nervous right now. The only reason I outsmarted Spot once was because I caught him off guard and he had the disadvantage of being in the water during the robbery. Could I outwit him again on an equal playing field? I cautiously made my way deeper into the alley, trying to stay in the shadows. Hopefully I have more stealth than I give myself credit for. I kept walking until I reached a wall. Gosh darn it a dead end. I was about to turn around when suddenly, a hand clamped down on my elbow and started to pull me.

Mission Three is a bust.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

My heart is pounding inside my chest. I didn't even turn my head to see who was dragging me down into the street, I _knew_ it was Spot. Much like I _knew_ I was about it get crushed by one Brooklyn leader. And OH MY GOSH I forgot to hide the cane! It still sitting under my mattress, just waiting to be found. Once Spot asked one of the newsies which bunk was mine, that would be the first place he checks. I started to panic, and with good reason. I suddenly yanked my arm while trying to step on his toes, and twirled my wrists in an attempt to escape. Although Conlon was surprised, his grip on my arm just got stronger, and he continued to haul me towards the Manhattan Lodging House.

As he stepped in the door, there was a bunch of "Spot! Whatcha doing here?" which quickly turned into confused expressions once they saw me being held captive. He didn't bother to answer any of them and marched me up the stairs to Jack's room. Without knocking, he kicked the door open and I saw Jack lounging on his bed, not a care in the world. Boy was that gonna change. I gulped.

"Jackyboy, we got an issue to iron out. Now." Spot stated. Jack jumped up.

"What's dis "big" issue Spot?" Jack asked, a hint of sarcasm in this voice. "And whatcha doing with me new recruit?"

"Dis idiot girl decided to take somethin of mine. I want it back."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And what would dis somethin be?" He clearly thought Spot was just being over dramatic. He probably thought I snagged a marble or newspaper from Brooklyn's leader.

Spot gritted his teeth. Either Jack was getting under his skin or he didn't want to admit that I stole his prized possession.

"My cane."

Jack's eyes got huge. He turned to look at me, then Spot, then me again.

"How?"

I smirked. "Well, I-"

"The details don't matta Jackyboy. What I need is the cane back." I glared at Conlon for interrupting me, but under the circumstances there was little I could do about it.

"So where is her bunk Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I wasn't with her when her and Polka picked."

"Polka?" Spot spat. "You took her lazy arse in too?"

Spot shook his head and started to stomp out the door, hauling me with him. I glanced at Jack. He didn't look mad at all. He looked almost proud. Definitely approving.

He mouthed "Nice job" with a big thumbs up. Apparently he was happy to take in a newsie with guts. I grinned at him, right before I was yanked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi loyal readers! I'm not dead! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been struggling with a slight case of writer's block. But here I am now so without further ado, to the story!**

 **Chapter 10**

"You know Conlon," I said, tried to weasel (ha Weasel) my way out of this,"I would be a lot more agreeable if you would lessen your iron hold on my wrist. You're grippin me here." Spot barely glanced my way.

"I don't need your cooperation. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I rolled my eyes at this. What was he, my parents?

Right as I opened my mouth for a biting remark, he shoved me into the open bunk room. Everyone who noticed stopped to watch. I stumbled around for a little before Kid Blink came to steady me. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a bright red and I heard Spot sniff in annoyance, like I knew he would.

"Heya boys, how's it rollin?" I grinned cheekily. Spot, on the other hand, wasted no time with words.

"Where's this cow's bunk?" He triumphantly looked back at me, waiting for my reaction. I gave him no such satisfaction until he turned back around when I kicked him in the shins. I then blinked innocently and folded my hands together.

Racetrack looked uneasily at me then back to Spot. I could tell he didn't want to snitch on me and have me be mad at him, but he didn't want Conlon to soak either.

"Uh right over there, top bunk," He pointed to where Polka was lounging, but she was sitting on my lower bed. I didn't know if Race knew that wasn't mine or not, but right now I was thanking him profusely in my head. Polka too.

Spot stalked over to the bed and flung the mattress off the frame. He then started to dump out the entire contents of the bed stand me and Polka shared. I winced as most of my personal belongings fell to the ground. I didn't like the idea of my life's possessions being on display for all to see. But it was a small price to pay as long as he didn't find what he was looking for.

I looked at Polka in the corner of my eye, hoping she'd make eye contact. She looked rather upset about our pile of stuff now on the floor. Her face turned a dark color of embarrassment and anger when our unmentionables came tumbling out. A few perverted boys started to chuckled, and we both flipped them off. Spot smirked and used one finger to delicately hold them up for the crowd that was starting to form. My eyes turned wild.

"Why I outta..." I made a move toward him but Race held me back, shaking his head slightly. I reluctantly resigned to just glaring daggers at him. Spot only raised an eyebrow at me, which made me so much more infuriated.

I finally caught Polka's eye and then made a glance toward my mattress she was sitting on. Her eyes widened and I knew she got my message. She was sitting directly underneath the cane. The only thing blocking Spot from his precious possession was her.

After he was finished sifting through our belongings, Spot started to recklessly shove other bunks out the way. It looked like he fully intended to tear the room apart to find that dang cane. Which was incredibly worrying to say the least.

Just then Jack entered the room with Kloppman right behind him. And boy neither of them looked pleased.

Jack was the first to speak. "Hey look Spot, you can't come trampin up here and causing a ruckus. Obviously it ain't in here. Blues isn't gonna hide it here, it'd be da foist place you'd check and she knows it."

I cut into the conversation. "Yeah Spot how stupid to ya think I am? If I'm smart enough to break into your fortress and nab ya cane," I paused as a collective gasp of awe came over the newsies,"then I sure as hell ain't gonna bring it to the Lodging House." I puffed up my chest with pride.

Spot looked ready to strangle me so Jack quickly added,"Besides now look at da mess dat Kloppman'll have to clean up."

Kloppman quickly shook his head and pointed at Spot sternly. "Not me Jack, him. You make the mess, you clean the mess."

Spot looked thunderstruck. Although Kloppman was old and kind, he could be mighty intimidating when he wanted. Not so fearless now aye Spot. That made Polka and I extremely happy and now smirks graced both of our faces.

Conlon soon rearranged his face to his normally bored expression. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth before addressing Manhattan's leader.

"Jacky boy can we have a talk?" Spot asked, but it was more of a command.

Jack nodded and they went over to a corner to talk. I watched them closely. Heated words and dramatic hand gestures were exchanged, then Jack started to sigh and surrender. I shuddered because I knew now I was in Spot's hands. Jack couldn't save me from this one.

The two leaders walked back over to me. Jack looked sympathetic, and Spot looked ravenous. Like a cat closing in on its prey.

Jack started to explain the situation.

"Look Blues, I don't wanna do dis, but Spot pushed me inta a corner. Unless you plan on telling Spot were da cane is," I fervently shook my head at this,"Which is what I figured you'd say. Well if ya ain't gonna tell 'im, you have ta be a..." Jack's voice dropped to a whisper and no one could understand him.

"Come again?" I said impatiently.

"I said you have to be a..." I shook my head and moved a little closer to him, as did everyone else behind me. Really what did they care? Anyone who says boys don't like gossip as much as girls clearly hasn't been in this lodging house.

"YOU HAVE TO BE A BROOKLYN NEWSIE!" Jack shouted. I looked disbelievingly at Spot, who had a wide grin plastered on his face, then back to Jack, then back to Spot.

"WHAT?!" I yelled like a child, not caring at all how I was pertained at the moment.

Spot, thoroughly enjoying himself by my little tantrum, stepped up to explain.

"Well you see, cow, if you don't tell me where my cane is," his voice dropped low at the word _cane_ ,"then I'm gonna make ya life so terrible in Brooklyn ya gonna want to tell me so you can get out and leave. Besides, I've been wantin a new boid for a while now."

I sneered at him,"Why not just soak me instead? Save ya the trouble."

Spot narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't hit goils. But den again, ya don't look like one anyway."

I lunged at him. I would have made it too, if Jack and Mush hadn't stopped me. Seriously why won't someone just let me hit him already. It's not like he doesn't deserve it.

Race stood up for me. "Look Spot, ya don't gotta be a jerk bout it. Besides Blues is better lookin than any of da broads you've eva dated." You could hear a murmur of "yeah"s and I felt a blush creep up my neck. Having all the boys stand up for me made me feel like part of a family and was rather touching.

Spot glared at everyone in the room, then continued.

"So pack ya stuff, 'cause yous is headin ta Brooklyn tanight."

And with that Spot turned around and swaggered out the door, leaving me panicked and genuinely scared for my life.

 **Please review! Let me know if you liked it ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

This has officially became the worst day of my life. First off, my jaw and stomach are still throbbing dully, which is causing a massive headache. Thank you Blade. Then, I had exerted myself running all over Manhattan trying to lose Conlon, which turned out to be a total waste of energy. I had been tugged, shoved, and pushed around the second I was in Conlon's line of sight. Conlon. That bastard. Not to mention the embarrassment me and Polka had to endure in the bunk room. And now where was I headed? That's right. The Brooklyn Lodging House, which occupies the fifty plus guys I had recently just outsmarted and made enemies with. They would pummel me as soon as I stepped on the premise.

As soon as Conlon saw that I was done, he took hold of my elbow and started marchin me to Brooklyn. And when I say march, I mean march. Seriously the guy could have been a soldier in another life. Not to mention his legs were crazy long, which meant I had to jog to keep up, while stumbling as well. If Spot noticed, he obviously didn't care.

We walked in silence for the majority of the trip, until the lodging house came into sight. He pushed me into an alley and put his face a _little_ too close to mine.

"Now listen up goilie. My house, my rules." Before I had time to tell him I seriously doubted he owned the land and paid the taxes, he started talking again.

"Number one, obey me. Enough said. Number two, you fight for ya self. Ain't no one gonna treat ya different cause youse a goil. Number three, I approve of when ya go out, and only me. Number four, curfew is ten. Number fiv-"

I cut in. "Yes yes I get it. Worship Spot Conlon and his dictator ways. And if I don't I'll regret it. Oooo I'm so scared."

Spot got even closer, if that was possible. "If ya don't keep in line, ya can get hoit. Not to mention everyone in there wants to kill ya, so I'm about ya only ally."

Then he stalked away, leaving me to reluctantly follow behind like a lost puppy. I realized he was right though. And that scared me. If _Conlon_ is the only person not ready to strangle me, I'm in for a whole lot worse once I cross the threshold.

As I reached the door, he smirked at me. Honestly, what is it with that boy. His smirk/sneer is so irritating and cocky and rude and UGHHHHHHHHHH.

"Say hello to da Brooklyn newsies." And with a motion that I'm sure he thought was dramatic, he flung the door open.

And that's when all hell broke loose.


	13. Little Author's Note

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while, and for that I am SO SO sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to try continuing on with the story, and I hope to give you guys the next chapter pretty soon.

Thanks!

fangirling4life3

*by the way, I know this note is kind of a let down if you clicked in to it thinking it was a new chapter, but I felt like I had to address my absence before I started writing again :)


End file.
